Auto-whats? Sweetness!
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: Ariona is Sam Witwicky's step sister. What happens when Sam and Ariona go to buy their first car, but find out there's more than meets the eye. Follows the 2007 movie Bumblebee/oc (Rated M for some language and some jokes)
1. Chapter 1

_**First Transformer's Story! :) Please no flames. I am just doing this for fun. I enjoyed the movie and Bumblebee is one of my favorite characters so I just wanted a story. So please Review and tell me what you think! :) Enjoy!**_

_**I do NOT own Transformers. I only own Ariona!**_

* * *

_'Why does school have to be so boring?'_ I thought as I look outside the classroom window. Last period of the day and all we were doing were stupid presentations.

'Samuel Witwicky?" My annoying teacher said in his monotone voice that just made you want to jump off a cliff. My step-brother hurried to his feet and stumbled to the front of the class. I looked around and saw many of the students were trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes and began doodling in my notebook. I barely listened to anything Sam had said and just kept my head down trying to stay awake, thankfully the bell rang and everyone jumped from their seats.

"There might be a pop quiz tomorrow, maybe not!" the teacher announced as people began filing out of the room.

"Meet you in the car Sam." Sighing and rolling my eyes as Sam tried to sell some of the things he brought in for his presentation. Walking out to Ron's car, I couldn't help but skip to the door and jump in.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Well maybe it's because I got my 3 A's and the thousand dollars Sam and I agreed to. I swear if he doesn't get this final A he will be in so much pain, his grandkids will feel it!" Ron just laughed and shook his head. I heard the passenger seat open and revealed a smiling Sam.

"So...?" Ron asked. "Sooo I got an 'A'!" Sam yelled excitedly as he smiled back at me.

"Really?" I said in happiness, trying to see the paper in his hand.

"Let me see that. You're waving it too much, I can't see it!" Ron grumbled snatching the paper from Sam. "It's an 'A-' but it's still an 'A'." Sam begged. I grabbed the back of the seat praying that Ron would accept it. Ron smiled,

"Okay, okay. It's an 'A'." While Sam and I were practically doing our own little 'happy dance' in the seats as Ron drove down the road. I looked up into the blue sky and was thinking what kind of car I wanted. I always loved mustangs, especially a mustang GT (2007). Or a Lamborghini, or maybe even a Ford F-150. I was taken out of my day-dream by Sam freaking in the front seat. I looked around and saw we pulled into a Porsche Lot.

"No way!" Sam and I both shouted at the same times. Ron started to laugh and pulled out and drove into a . . . I honestly don't know. It looked like a dump, but with a Caribbean twist. Once we got out, a dark-skinned man walked toward us and smiled.

"What can I do for ya'?"

"Yeah I'm here to get my son and step-daughter their first car." Rom said and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"And you chose ol' Bobby here to buy from? Nu-uh we're family now. Uncle Bobby B baby, Uncle Bobby B." Sam shook his hand grudgingly and muttered "Sam." I hurried and slipped away from them. I saw an ostrich in a pen and couldn't help but snort. '_Very professional.'_ I saw a lot of old cars, none that really made me interested until a flash of yellow caught my eye. I turned and saw a 1976 Chevy Camaro. I couldn't help but gasp. It was a bright yellow with 2 black racing stripes going down the hood and connecting to the grill.

"Oh sweet Mamma" I whispered as I slowly made my way to it, inspecting everything I could. It looked like it hadn't been washed since the dinosaurs roamed the Earth, but man was it sharp. I finally stood in front of the car, just imagining what type of engine this baby held. _'Yes I am a car freak and damn proud of it'_ I couldn't help but place a hand on the car's hood. I jumped back when the car seemed to sink down further toward the ground. I shook my head and began making my way to the driver's door. When I could see the interior I gasped. It was sleek and beautiful, sure a little dusty but hey, nothing a little elbow grease couldn't handle. I opened the door with ease and slid into the driver's sear. The seat seemed to fit perfectly to my body and I couldn't help but rub the leather seating. I stopped mid-rub when I felt the car shudder. _'Did it just? Nah, it's just this place's smells are getting to you'_ I thought as I gripped the steering wheel and smoothed my hands on it. This car felt perfect.

"Damn, how did a nice car like you get in a dump like this?" I whispered admiring the way it felt. I giggled softly when I saw the hanging bee in the mirror that read 'Bee-otch'.

"You know what! I'm going to call you 'Bee!" I giggled. I had a tendency to name things, I even named my phone. It's name was Kelly.

"Sam!" I shouted as he turned around and ran over.

"Wow, good job Ari! Now move over." I reluctantly slid into the passenger seat.

"Feel's good" he murmured as he ran a hand over the steering wheel.

"Sam if we don't get this car, I will die! We have to!" For some strange reason, I felt an attraction to this car and it almost pulled me. Dad appeared outside of Sam's window as did 'Uncle' Bobby B. Dad looked at the car and asked Bobby how much.

"Given the semi-classic nature of the car-"

"Are you kidding, this is an automotive miracle!" I argued, glaring at the man outside my window.

"Well this is your first car so I highly doubt you know anything!" He grumbled. I was about to yell at him when Sam placed a hand on my knee. I sighed and curled up into the seat. I started stroking the leather as I heard Bobby say he wanted '5 thousand' and Ron would only pay 4. Sam slowly got out and walked over toward Ron. I tried to get out but my door was stuck so I climbed toward the driver's seat when all of a sudden the passenger door swung open and hit the car Bobby was in. I gasped as everyone looked at me.

"I swear to God it wasn't me!" I shrieked as I tried opening the driver's door. But now 'it' wouldn't budge. I growled as I tried opening it but that's when the Camaro made a high pitch sound come from its radio and shattered every car's windows and windshields. The only car not destroyed was the one I was still seated in.

"Four thousand." Bobby whimpered as he saw all of his cars were destroyed. I couldn't help but think 'What did Sam and I just get ourselves into to?'

* * *

_**I would just like to say thank-you for reading. I am terribly sorry if I have grammar mistakes and such. I sort of did this in a hurry ... Well until next time (Review) :D**_

_**- Gabriel**_


	2. Chapter 2

Once we got home I stood in front our new car.

"Hey Sam do you think I will have enough time to wash this baby before that party at the lake?" He looked at his phone and nodded. I smiled and ran into the house and up to my room. I threw on a pair of soffie shorts and a navy blue tank top. Pulling my waist length, brown hair into a high ponytail, I smiled at myself in the mirror and ran to the garage, gathering all the supplies I would need to complete the task on hand. I walked back out and sighed. 'How could this car be so dirty, but not have any noticable damage.

"Are you ready for your long needed bath?" I asked while unrolling the hose and turning the water on. I dropped the hose when I heard a southern accent come from behind me.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Who said that?" I whispered. I looked around frantically and I didn't see anyone. I shook my head and began rinsing the yellow Camaro.

"Baby it's cold outside!" I recognized Dean Martin's voice singing. I stopped the flow of water and opened the side door. The key wasn't in the ignition. I quickly went back to washing, scrubbing the mud and dirt away from the hood. There was a clump of dirt in the middle of the hood. Being only 5'4 I had to literally lay on top of the hood, my body pressed to the cool hood, but suddenly the hood became very hot. I jumped from the hood and couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you like that?" I laughed. 'I'm talking to a car!'

'Thanks Sweetheart' I voice said. It sound like two different talk shows put together. My eyes widened as I awkwardly smiled and ran back into the house. I looked at the time and saw we were going to leave soon so I quickly toke a shower and dried my hair. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a yellow jacket over. I straightened my hair and grabbed a pair of sneakers. I walked outside and leaned up against 'Bee.

"Hey 'Bee" I whispered, gently started to rub circles and waited for Sam to come out.

"Hello sweetheart" I heard another combination of talk shows said aloud. I looked around but still couldn't find the source of the noise. 'Maybe just maybe the radio has a malfunction?' I saw Sam walk out and started arguing with Ron and Judy. I climbed into the passenger seat and slowly examined the radio.

"Was that you talking earlier?" I whispered to the dashboard after finding no sign of the radio malfunctioning.

"Yes Ma'am!" The same southern accent from earlier replied. I was about to ask another question when Sam piled into the driver's seat. I could faintly hear Judy yell something about being home by 11. As we continued driving I saw Sam start getting nervous.

"Sam what's wrong?" He looked at me sheepishly and sighed.

"Uh, Ari before you get mad. We need to make a quick stop." I recognized the street he pulled on and screamed at the top of my lungs a 'NO!' He ignored me and got out to meet Miles. I sighed and climbed in the back.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" The radio asked.

"Miles is what's wrong. He just doesn't leave me alone and he keeps flirting and trying to pull crap on me. I don't like it!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. The seat belt suddenly strapped itself over my chest and pulled me slightly so I was pressed against the back seat.

'I'll be your hero!' a song sang out from the radio and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks 'Bee" I whispered, a faint smile on my lips, until the long-haired idiot walked toward the car with my brother right beside him. 'I hope 'Bee will be my hero, I sure will need one!'

* * *

_**I know this one was short, but I am tired. :} Ari finally knows it's not her imagination 'Bee talks, but that's all she knows. Please Review and tell me what you think. (No flames please and sorry for grammar mistakes, I still need to find a beta reader to fix them lol) Thank you and have a nice day ;)**_

_**- Gabriel**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I seriously want to thank you guys for commenting, favoring, and following. It seriously makes me smile while checking my email. Tonights is short because I have to go back to school tomorrow, and I just got done with a project I had two weeks to do. Procrastination strikes again. lol :) **_

**_Well I hope this can hold you over until tomorrow, which is probably when I will write more. _**

**_Disclamier - I DO NOT own Transformers! (Sadly :() Only Ariona Is mine! :)_**

* * *

Sam shot me an apologetic look and climbed into the front seat. I glared at the back of his head, thinking in my head all the ways I could hurt him. But my thoughts were broken by a voice I so did not want to hear.

"Well if it isn't my pretty girl!" Miles winked as he climbed into 'Bee.

"I am not your girl Miles, and I never will be!" I growled, staring out the window. I felt the seatbelt tighten slightly as if 'Bee was giving me a little reassurance.

"Don't worry babe, you'll come around." He smirked as Sam pulled out onto the road. I tuned the two dim-witts out as we continued to the party. I couldn't help but stroke the leather seating. Once we pulled up to the lake, I heard Sam start freaking out about Mikaela being there. Miles climbed out and ran over to a tree acting his stupid self.

"Are you coming Ari?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off of Mikaela who was standing by Trent and his 'crowd'.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here, you know, get some Z'sss and watch you two fail, I mean make new friends." I giggled at his face as he stomped away like a 4 year old.

_"He was quite a character"_ I bunch of radio talk shows said.

"Who Miles?" I asked looking over and watching him hang upside down from a tree. I felt the car shake as if nodding.

"Yeah, now do you understand what I was saying earlier?" I asked looking at the radio.

**_"Super-freak, super-freak, he's super-freaky!"_** A song played through the speakers. I laughed and patter the seat.

"You got that right 'Bee!" I smiled but soon frowned as I saw Trent start picking on my brother.

"I'll be right back!" I whispered as I got out of the car and walked over toward Sam. I clenched my fists when I heard a cat-call.

"Yo baby, what you doin' here with these losers? Huh? Why not come over here and I can take you for a ride, one that you'll never forget." Trent smirked, starting to walk over toward me. I stopped and started to back up. I was never good at talking to people. I stopped when I bumped into 'Bee's hood.

"When you grow some balls I will!" I mumbled, but I guess he heard me because he growled. I started crawling up the hood as he got closer. He was about to touch 'Bee when the motor roared to life, scaring me and Trent. Trent stumbled back as I slid down the hood and ran to the driver's door, which opened quickly. I slid in and watched as Trent stood up from falling like a little girl.

"Have you checked your engine lately baby?" He smirked as he walked to the hood. I was about to answer when the hood popped up. I didn't understand until I heard the radio sing quietly **"Come a little closer"** I smirked as I figured what 'Bee had planned.

"Hey Trent, would you look at it please, I can't do it because I'm not as good with cars as you are!" I smiled sweetly, batting my eyes at him. He smirked and leaned underneath the open hood. I frowned as I saw him. All of a sudden, 'Bee's hood came down on top of Trent's head and his engine roar to life, making black smoke come from the hood. Some of Trent's buddies came and opened the hood, and I couldn't help but crack up. Trent's whole face was smoky black and he puffed out the same smoke. Everyone was laughing as he and his friends ran off.

"Thanks 'Bee" I whispered, rubbing the steering wheel affectionately.

"**Anything for you, sweetheart."** A static voice said. I couldn't help but blush red as I saw Sam and Miles making there're way over. I climbed into the back seat and the seatbelt automatically did itself. Miles climbed in through the window and sat down.

"Use the door Dumb ass!" I growled while smacking him in the back of the head.

Suddenly 'Bee started playing 'Who's going to drive you home?"

"Dude. what's wrong with your radio?" "Dude what's wrong with your face!" I spat as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, and might I say I was very mature. Okay maybe for a 5 year old but still... Mature is mature!

"Dude, you need to get out of the car." Both me and Miles whipped our heads up: mine in joy, his in horror.

"What?"

"Dude, get out of my car!"

"What? What about bro's before ho's?"

Sam glared at him when he settled into his seat.

"Miles, out. She lives 10 miles from here!"

"Dude, just put her in the back!" I couldn't help but laugh, soon after more arguing, Miles was standing outside of the car, and we were driving toward Mikaela. I wasn't good at talking so I just stretched out and closed my eyes. I felt the seat shift and comfort to my body, and the seatbelt pull me close as if giving me a hug. "night 'Bee" i whispered before I fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Sam staring at me.

"Ari, we're home, time for bed." He whispered with a kind smile on his face. I wasn't fully awake, so I let him carry me to my room. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and left. I heard him say a "goodnight Ariona' I smiled as I snuggle into the warm blankets.

"Goodnight Sam" I mumbled.

* * *

_**Okay so sorry it sucked, but 12:33 I wake up at 6 -_- I just couldn't leave you guys waiting especially after 'Shewolf-skittles-twist14's comment. Apologize for grammar. No flames. **_

_**Goodnight loves! :) REVIEW PERTY PWEASE WITH BUMBLEBEE ON TOP! ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, JUST WARNING YOU. I WILL HAVE MORE LATER! I HAVE BEEN STYDYING FOR TESTS AND DID THIS IN STUDY HALL! :) _

_** NO OWN TRANSFORMERS!**  
_

* * *

I woke up to yelling. I bolted from my room to see Sam hurrying to get shoes on.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing up this early?" I yawned, not wanting to put up with his whiney attitude.

"Car! Stolen! Getting away!" He shouted as he threw me my coat and ran out the door. I froze momentarily and hurried out behind him. I grabbed my bike and followed after Sam who was on the phone with, I am guessing the police. We followed 'Bee to an abandoned factory and hid behind a old barrel.

"W-W- What is that?" I whispered as I saw a yellow robot-type of creature walking around. I heard Sam start talking into his phone, but I couldn't concentrate, I just stared at the creature as it shined a blue 'spotlight' into the sky. I saw Sam run towards it and I naturaly followed him. We were walking around when we heard growls behind us. I froze and slowly turned around. We looked at one another and toke off. Sam and I shrieked before sprinting towards an empty silo-looking thing. I have no idea what it was doing in the middle of an industrial park but it gave us some leverage as there were some old tires in the middle that me and Sam hopped up on. Before I could get all the way up, I felt sharp teeth come in contact with my left leg. I screamed in pain and collapsed into Sam's arms. I was scared, I starred down at the big red spot starting to appear on my 'bugs bunny' pj pants. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes, but a sound of a loud engine brought me from my thoughts. I saw 'Bee run into the wall and do a mini donut around the wheel we were standing on. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw him. I hope it's a him, but whatever.

"H-here! Take 'em! I don't want them! Just leave me and Ari alone!" Sam screamed while chucking the keys at the camaro. I was about to say something, until I heard police sirens. I felt Sam grab my waist and carry me outside and away from 'Bee. I heard a worried/angry whirl come from the engine as Sam ran out. "No, no, no! You don't understand! The guys' in there!" My step-brother's attempt at explaining the situation were lost to unaccepting ears.

"Please walk towards the car with your hands up. Release the girl!" The police officer pointed his gun at us. Sam slowly released me, hands up, and walked towards the car. I stumbled a little as I walked to the cop car. I literally fell on top of it and silently cried. I didn't want to go to jail! And where is 'Bee?

* * *

I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT. I WILL HAVE MORE SOON I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! :D

- GABRIEL 3


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know it has been awhile and I apologize! :( I have had midterms, and being sick kinda take it out of ya! :/ But here is a new chappy so enjoy! :)**_

**_I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!_**

* * *

"I'm going to tell you one last time. It just... stood up, " Sam used his hands to show the man the car standing up. I was sitting in a hard, and might I saw a very uncomfortable chair, trying to bandage my leg. The police officer interrogating him sighed and turned, grabbing something, and turned back around.

"Alright son, fill 'er up. And no drippy-drippy," he held out a cup and a tissue. Sam stared at the cup in disbelief, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"You honestly think Sam is on drugs?" I asked. He glared but I saw his eyes run over my body.

"Yeah, and I am also keeping a close eye on you young lady!" He smirked, his eyes stopping right at my chest. I crossed my arms, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Maybe to close of an eye!" Sam growled, placing a hand on my non-injured knee. "Besides, I am not on drugs!" Sam tried to explain. Another officer threw a bottle at the main 'perv' and he looked at the name.

"Well if you aren't, then how did I find theses? Hmmm? Mojo? Is that what you ids are doin' now? A little Mojo?"

"That is our dogs pain pills, he just got surgery" I explained.

"You know? A little chihuahua?" Ron said, speaking for the first time. The 'perv' sighed and leaned back in the chair. Sam glanced at the gun in his pocket for maybe 2 seconds, but I guess 2 seconds too long.

"What? You eye-ballin' my piece? You wanna go 50 cent? We'll throw down right here!" I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam whispered.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you Ariona!" Ron growled once we got home. I looked at him in shock.

"What!? Why are you only yelling at me? Sam was there too!" I said, starting to get a little louder.

"Sam is a different story! I expect more from you! When your parents died I promised to keep you safe! I will not have you running around like a wild child! I will not have that kind of behavior in my house! That kind of behavior will have you end up just like your parents!"

I froze. Why did he bring up my parents? He knew I wasn't over their death. They were killed by a drunk driver on our way home from my singing rehearsal. I was 12 when it happened. They were both killed on impact. I was sitting in-between them, and they both covered me with their bodies to save me. I don't know how many times I had wished it was me who died, and not them. I had gone to a guidance counselor for 4 years, but it never worked. I still had withdrawal and nightmares. If it wasn't for me, they probably would still be alive. I could still see them perfectly. My father was 45, about 5'9 with dark shaggy black hair, with a slight stubble. Bright blue eyes lit up his features. My mother was a beautiful woman. Long brown hair, and stunning hazel eyes. I missed them so much. Steven and Melissa Witwicky were their names and they shall never be forgotten. Ron and Judy toke me in soon after and I became Sam's 'Step' sister, but really I am just his cousin.

"Ron!" Judy snapped, seeing my pain.

"What Judy? It's true! I don't want her to be killed, and if she keeps acting like this that is what will happen!"

"DAD!" Sam yelled, trying to pull me into a hug, but I just pushed him away.

"You know what Ron? You won't have to worry about me anymore! I am leaving!" I screamed and ran out the door and down the sidewalk. I heard Sam scream after me but I had to get away. I hid in a nearby bush as he ran past. I walked the opposite way he went and began to sing softly. One of my mom's favorite songs.

_Remember when we said when we turned grey_

_WHen the children grow up and move away_

_we won't be said, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_and we'll remember when!_

I was about to continue when I heard an engine come from behind me. I turned toward the road and saw a familiar Camaro pull up to the curb. The door popped open and I saw no-one in the drivers seat.

"Bee?" I breathed, wiping some of the tears away.

"Sweetheart?" I heard the radio say. I smiled and ran toward the car. I jumped into the drivers seat and hugged the steering wheel. The door shut softly and the seatbelt came across my chest and gently clicked securely.

"What's h-happened S-sweetheart?" The choppy voice asked.

"Ron is what happened!" I Growled. I heard the engine roar with anger.

"Why! When I get my hands on that rat!" I heard a movie clip say. I chuckled, and rubbed the seat.

"He didn't touch me Bee', he only brought up some harsh memories. He said that I was to reckless and I would end up killing myself some how."

"I would n-never let t-t-that happen! I would kill myself before that could happen!" I heard.

"Aww Bee' do you care for me?" I giggled. The car suddenly got really warm, which made my eyes fall heavy.

"Hey Bee', can I sleep in the back?" The car shook slightly and the seat reclined to the back so I could climb back. I laid down in the backseat and began stroking the leather.

"Goodnight Bee'" I smiled and kissed the seat softly.

"Goodnight Sweetheart. And I care for you more than you will ever know!" The radio replied softly. I smiled and darkness closed around me. 'My sweet Bee' came to my rescue again!'

* * *

_**Alright There is another chapter! :) Sorry for any grammar/english mistakes! No flames pretty please. If you have something that could be considered a 'flame' just PM me. I would love to hear suggestions. Review, favorite and follow Please! I LOVE HEARING YOUR COMMENTS! THEY MAKE ME SMILE, ALSO THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES! :) How is that for a deal? ;)**_

_**Until next time- Cowgirlforever12 3**_


	6. Author's note

_**This is not a new chapter! Just letting you guys know :) **_

_**I know not many of you are going to actually read this, I know most of the times reading stories I just ignore these :/ But I am having a mental blop! It sucks let me tell you that. I have been getting really sick lately and just not felt good enough to actually think. **_

_**So I need your help. I always love hearing new ideas in reviews, PM's and such. But I need you guys to do that. Please review and tell me what you think. I re-read this thing last night and felt it was sloppy. I really don't want anyone not liking this. So please email, PM or review your thoughts or any ideas you wish to further into this story. **_

_**Next 'rant'.**_

_**I am thinking of writing a new story. but don't know which one to write. So I have a little poll for you guys**_

_**-Optimus/oc**_

_**-Ironhide/oc**_

_**Jazz/oc**_

_**Ratchet/oc**_

_**Sides/oc/sunstreaker**_

_**or maybe even another**_

_**'Bee/oc **_

_**You be the judge let me know :) Voting ends on Friday :D HAppy voting!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay I just watched 'Transformers' and got to writing. :) okay and with the voting I am keeping it opened for a while, I don't know when but for a while. Right now here is the standings**_

_**sunstreaker/oc/sideswip - 11**_

_**Jazz/oc - 1**_

_**Ratchet - 1**_

_**Optimus-0**_

_**Bee/oc - 0**_

_**ironhide-0**_

_**Keep voting! Review and PM :) Thanks you and happy reading**_

_**Oh and I don't own 'Transformers' (Sadly) :(**_

* * *

I awoke to the sun blinding me for a few minutes. I smiled as I stretched, emanating a sound that sounded like a cat.

_**"Darling you are to cute!"**_ I heard an elderly woman's voice say from behind me. I looked around and noticed I was sitting in the back of Bee'.

"Ah, Good morning Bee" I smiled and rubbed the leather seat.

_**"H-h-how are y-you feeling?"**_

"Better, thanks to you" I mumbled the end quietly, hopping he wouldn't hear. I guess he did because the cabin got warm all of a sudden. I was about to say something when Sam ran out of the house and down the driveway on... Judy's bike?

"What is that boy doing?" I asked quietly. I was interrupted as Bee shook gently.

_**"Shut up and drive!"**_ Played through the speakers as the drivers seat lowered. I toke it upon myself to climb into the driver's seat. The seatbelt clicked over me and Bee toke off at a fast speed. We followed Sam for a while until I noticed Bee wasn't on the rode... but on the sidewalk.

"Um.. Bee? Car's don't normally drive on the sidewalk." I giggled as he swerved off the sidewalk and onto the road.

_**"Is that b-b-better sweetheart?"**_ I heard a chuckle come from the radio. I smiled and nodded as we continued to follow Sam. I saw Mikaela and her friends hanging out in front of Burger King ( I think that's where it showed) All of a sudden Sam was flying over his bike and onto the ground landing on his back.

_**"Ow!"**_ The radio played. I nodded in agreement and continued down the road. I saw Sam ride into a car garage but Bee drove past it.

"Um.. Bee, not to be a backseat driver but Sam went that way."

_**"Enemy on the m-move, follow S-sam. B-bad N-News!"**_ I heard a choppy voice say. I nodded and sunk back into the seat.

_**"Sweetheart, W-would you get in t-the back? Safer for my a-angel"**_ I nodded but couldn't help the blush rise into my cheeks. 'my angel?' I smiled softy. All of a sudden Bee went full speed toward the end of the garage. I looked out the front window and saw something that made my blood go cold. A huge robot with red eyes was chasing Sam and Mikaela.

"I-Is that the b-bad guy?" I stuttered, frozen in the seat.

_**"Damn Straight!"**_

I didn't reply but watched as Bee drove right under the Robot and toke out it's legs. Bee opened the door for Sam and Mikaela and waited.

"You have to get in the car!" I heard Sam yell. Soon they were both jumping into Bee and him taking off.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sam screamed as Bee toke off, a now police car chasing after us. I saw we were about to drive through a wall of glass and I let out a high pitched scream.

"A-Ariona!? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam screeched at me.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE Stupid Road!" I yelled back, clinging to the seat belt for dear life. He didn't say anything just continued to scream about going faster. Soon Bee pulled into an old factory of some type and turned his engine off and locked us in. I was ignoring the other two in the car and just kept watching the cop car that has now stopping and was only a few meters away.

"Okay" I whispered quietly, not wanted the two to hear, but Bee. He must have because he turned his engine on and toke off, sadly the cop car following close behind. Bee soon turned in almost a 180 and dumped Sam, Mikaela, and I out onto the pavement. Then before my eyes I watched as the camaro I have strangely learned to call a friend, transform into a 18 foot tall robot. Before I could say anything, Bee picked my up and set my on top of one of the old towers."_**S-stay Safe!"**_ He said before being tackled by the cop robot. I watched in horror as Bee and the cop tackled each other and fought. I was frozen, I had a strange feeling in my stomach that if something happened to Bee I wouldn't be able live the same. I closed my eyes and did something I hadn't done in a while, I prayed. I prayed that my momma and daddy would keep Sam, Mikaela, and especially Bee safe. Soon enough I heard heavy footsteps coming toward me. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid it would be the cop robot.

_**"S-s-sweetheart?"**_ I heard a soft voice say. I opened my eyes to see bright blue ones staring back at me.

"B-Bee?" I whispered, holding back tears that were already falling freely down my face. He smiled slightly and nodded, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Oh Bee!" I sobbed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tight. I heard a slight purr coming from his chest as he nuzzled me softly. He let me climb onto his shoulder as he stood up and walked over to a ditch, when I saw Sam and Mikaela starring up at him. I heard them talking but I was more interested in Bee's armor. I couldn't help myself from reaching out and touching it. It felt warm and comforting. I smiled as I cuddled into his neck, pretty much hiding myself from Sam and Mikaela's eyes.

"C-Can you talk?" I heard Sam ask.

_**"XM Satellite Radio…digital cable…broadcasting system."**_

"So…you talk through the radio?"

_**"Yes, yes…your wonderful…your wonderful?"**_

Sam nodded and motioned his hand up. "So, what was that last night? What was that?"

_**"Message from Starfleet captain…vastness of space…like visitors from heaven hallelujah."**_

"Visitors from heaven? What, are you like an alien or something?"

Bee pointed at her and nodded. He looked over at me and held his hand and I climbed onto it. He smiled softly down at me and set me gently on the ground. Both of the watchers looked at us in shock, but soon shook it off as I climbed into a newly transformed Bee.

"Thank you Bee!" I whispered as I rubbed the seat lovingly.

_**"Anything f-for you my a-angel"**_ I smiled as I looked out the window. Who knew I would have feelings for a alien robot. Huh, nothing is crazy when you have Judy as an aunt.

* * *

_**Okay so there is a new update :) Hope it was your cup of tea. Sorry I was watching WantedWednesday videos so I keep speaking in an accent. My mom is going crazy ;) Okay remember review and vote. **_

_**5 reviews = new update **_

_**Sorry for spelling/grammer mistakes. NO Flames! :)**_

_**Love Gabriel! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, I posted the last chapter at like 10:15 last night. And I woke up to 5 new emails. 8 new reviews in one day. My deal was 5=new review so I am keeping my promise :) I hope you guys liked this one. Now I need reviews on this one, I added something that I want to know if it was a good idea or not. Please and thank-you! 3**_

_**Voting**_

_**Twins/oc - !**_

_**Jazz/oc - !**_

_**Ratchet - !**_

_**Optimus/oc - 0**_

_**Bee/oc - 0**_

_**Ironhide /oc - 0**_

_**Keep voting :) **_

_**I do NOT own Transformers. I wish then I would Bee (;) So happy!**_

_**Happy reading, see you at the bottom!**_

* * *

Once we got all situated, Bee began to drive down the street.

"Where the hell have you been!? Mom and Dad have been worried sick, not including the stress you have put on me!" Sam shouted as he turned around to look at me in the back seat.

"I just went for a walk. Then a friend came and made me feel better." I replied smartly, not telling him Bee was the one to save me.

"What friend? Was it a guy? Who is he, I'll kick his ass!" He snarled as he glared into my eyes.

"Sam, just leave her alone, we have bigger problems" Mikaela said as she tried to scoot as far away from the driver's seat.

"Why don't you sit there?" I asked, pointing to the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to sit there, he's driving!" She shot back, mumbling the last part into her jacket.

"Why don't you sit on my lap?" Sam asked, surprising both of us girls

"Why?" She asked skeptically.

"I have the only seatbelt, safety first" He shyly said as he begged with his eyes.

"... Okay" She said as she climbed over and sat gently on Sam's lap. Sam gently pulled the seatbelt on top of them both and smiled.

"You know the seatbelt thing was a pretty smooth move" She smirked as she glanced up at him. "Hm... Thank you" He whispered. I smiled to myself and sunk down into the seat.

"Good job Sam" I mumbled, barely audible. I suddenly jumped when I felt the seatbelt tighten slightly and a gush of warm air hit my face. I smiled and rubbed the seat, laughing quietly as I felt the camaro shudder under my touch.

"He's a pretty good driver, but what I don't get. If he is this super cool robot, why does he turn back into this piece of crap camaro?" Mikaela asked, gesturing to the interior. I froze. What did she just say?

"Mikaela, Bee is NOT a piece of crap!" I growled as Bee screeched to a halt. Pretty much throwing Sam and Mikaela out onto the road, but as I tried to get out, my seatbelt came tighter and pulled me securely to the seat.

"Um... are we just going to leave Sam and Mikaela in the middle of a tunnel?" I was answered by a deep chuckle from the speakers. Suddenly Bee went on two wheels and before my eyes the interior turned from a dusty 76 camaro, to a 2007 camaro interior, sleek and well... sexy.

"Damn Bee, if I thought you were sexy before, I am now drowning in your sexiness!" I laughed as I rubbed my hands on the seat.

_**"Cause every girl's crazy for a sharp dressed man!"**_ ZZ top played around me as we began making our way back to Sam and Mikaela.

_**"Get up here!"**_ A voice said as the driver's seat reclined. I gladly climbed into it and smiled as the seatbelt snaked itself around my torso. I rubbed the steering wheel and gently kissed the symbol in the middle. I felt him shudder as we pulled up to Sam and Mikaela.

After the initial shock they were both pretty quiet, watching as was I to where Bee was taking us. Suddenly he pulled up in front of the... 'Capitol Building?' ( I Think) Sam and Mikaela got out as they saw meteors crashing down nearby. I was about to get out, when Bee locked his doors and wouldn't unbuckle me. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as Sam and Mikaela toke off toward a field.

"Bee I wanted to go too!" I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out and glaring at the radio. The radio didn't reply as he just sat quietly. I soon became worried.

"Um.. Bee? A-are you okay?" I whispered, running a hand over the dashboard. I was taken out of my thoughts as I saw something appear in the passenger seat. I jumped about 4 feet in the air as I saw a man sitting in the seat, smiling widely at me.

"Um.?" I whispered, scooting as far away from the stranger as possible. He had dirty blonde hair that hung loosely in his bright blue eyes. He had a strong jaw with high cheekbones. If I had to guess, he would be 18-22 years old. He wore a black leather jacket with a yellow undershirt. Also black jeans toke over his lean body.

"Don't recognize me?" He smirked as he gestured to the interior.

"B-Bee? H-how?" I mumbled as I looked deep into his eyes.

"Before I cam here, Ratchet, he's our medical officer, made these. They are holograms. Pretty much a projection of our 'human' self. It's not solid, but it makes us look less peculiar as a car driving down the road by itself." He explained, ending it with a warm smile. I felt my cheeks growing warm as he looked at me with those eyes.

"They are amazing" I trailed off, reaching a hand out and placing it on his, but only to find it go right through. He nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah, the only problem is they aren't solid, if they were you wouldn't be sitting in that seat right now." He smirked as i raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where would I be?" I giggled as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Either on my lap, or I would be holding you in my arms." He whispered as he leaned closer toward me.

"Uh... um..." I mumbled looking down, trying to hide the blush that was riding in my cheeks.

"Mikaela and lover boy are coming, get ready to meet my friends" He smiled as he sat straight and disappeared in a bunch of blue sparks.

"I get to meet your friends?" I asked jumping up and down in the seat. I get to meet Bee's friends? I wonder if they look like him, would they be nice? Would they like me?

_**"Yeah, t-that's w-where we a-a-are g-going"**_ a choppy voice say. It wasn't his regular voice, but I didn't want to push the subject. I smiled and hugged the steering wheel as Sam and Mikaela climbed in.

"What was it?" I asked looking from Sam to Mikaela as Bee drove down an empty alley.

"Honestly, I have no idea" Mikaela murmured as we came to a stop. We all got out, but once I stepped onto the ground I winced. I had completely forgotten about my leg. 'Stupid dog!' i snapped as I tried my best to walk without limp. I was interrupted when I saw 4 cars driving toward us. 'Oh sweet momma!' I thought as I saw a sleek silver Pontiac Solstice, a large yellow H2 Hummer equipped with sirens and a bunch of medical decals, a massive charcoal GMC TopKick, and an enormous blue Peterbilt Semi truck with custom red flames. Soon they all stopped and transformed right in front of us, including Bee. I looked up to see the Peterbilt standing at 32 feet.

"Wow!" I whispered to Sam as he came to stand next to me. "Tell me about it!" He whispered back, gently taking my hand in his and standing protectively in front of me. The 'big guy' knelt down toward us until it was starring right into our eyes.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Ariona Gabriel Witwicky? Descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" He asked in a deep baritone voice.

"Yeah?" Sam said as he starred right at the robot.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us autobots" A voice from my right said, I looked over and saw that it a yellow robot, most likely the H2 Hummer.

"Autobots?" Sam asked, I just smiled and looked over at the Hummer, almost as if in a trance, watching him and Optimus move was amazing.

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned around to see the silver robot smirking.

"My first lieutenant, Designation Jazz." Optimus said as he gestured to Jazz.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" He chuckled as he spun around and jumped onto an old car. He reminded me of a robotic Snoop Dog.

"It's nice to meet you Jazz" I smiled as I waved sweetly over to him. He looked down at me from his 'visor' I think it was and smiled.

"Pleasures mine sweetspark" I giggled as I turned back toward Optimus.

"What was that?" Sam looked at Optimus, "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web" I rolled my eyes, of course. The internet. I turned around again when I heard metal moving and whirling. I was met with the black GMC topkick, arms transformed into guns.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" His voice matched his looks, gruff and very intimidating. Sam's grip tightened. I loved guns! (Not like a psycho killer) I am the grand champion at the local paintball team.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus warned, his calm voice cutting through the tense air.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show 'em my cannons." He shrugged.

"Hey Ari, I know one guy who could beat you at paintballing!" Sam chuckled as he gestured toward Ironhide.

"I certainly could!" Ironhide smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I highly doubt it big boy!" I smirked back, walking over to him and poking him in the leg. He looked surprised but soon smiled and picked me up and placed me onto his shoulder.

"I like this Femme. Hey youngin' I approve!" He laughed as he gestured to Bee. I looked over and saw him with his face shield down and his face a hint of blue. 'do robots blush?'

"My medical officer, Ratchet," the yellow Hummer-turned-robot sniffed the air.

"The boys pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the short haired femme," biting my lip, I tried to contain a laugh as Sam shifted uncomfortably and Mikaela scratched the back of her head obviously embarrassed. "The long haired one seems to have an infection in her left leg." He looked over at me in concern.

"What!?" I heard Sam and a concerned whirl sound that came from Bee which sounded at the same time.

"It was just a dog bite, not a big deal!" I waved it off.

"Oh it's a big deal!" Sam growled. I rolled my eyes as Ironhide gently handed me to Ratchet. "This might hurt a little" He whispered as he sprayed this blue stuff onto my leg. I growled in pain as I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was in this case his finger. After a few minutes it stopped stinging and I saw it start to go back to it's normal color instead of being blue and purple.

"Thank you" I smiled at Ratchet as he helped me stand and set me gently onto the ground by Sam and Mikaela.

"I've seen you met your guardian, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as Bee jumped around and punched the air.

_**"Check on the rep, yep. Second to none."**_ I giggled as he winked down at me. I blushed as I looked over at Jazz and Ironhide who were trying to contain their laughter.

"So, you're our guardian?" Sam found his voice and looked towards Bee. He nodded but soon Ratchet shot a red laser at his throat which made him start coughing and breathe heavily.

"W-why'd you do that Ratchet?" I asked quietly, looking worriedly over to Bee.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." He gave me a small smile. I nodded sadly as I walked over toward Bee. He smiled and set a hand on the ground which I jumped onto. He set me on his shoulder and looked over at me.

"A-are you okay?" I whispered, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He nodded and nuzzled his head into my body. I giggled and lightly pushed him away.

"Stop that you silly robot!" I winked as I turned back to the others.

"What are you doing here?" Mikaela asked, speaking for the first time for a while.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. We must find it before Megatron does," I didn't even know who 'Megatron' was but the name itself sent shivers up my spine.

"Who's Megatron?" Sam spoke up from beside me. Optimus reached up to the side of his face and pressed something on the side of his head. All of a sudden the ground began to change and a new world filled my eyes. I yelped and grabbed onto Bee's armor and snuggled closer to his head.

_**"I-I'm here my A-angel"**_ He quietly as he nuzzled me again. I nodded but didn't let go of his face. I don't know why, but he made me feel safer than anyone else has ever in my life, well at least since my parents died.

"When Megatron crash-landed, he was still on his search for the cube. When you're great-grandfather found him, the coordinates of the cube's whereabouts on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," the blue light had receded and the image faded. I froze, Sam was trying to sell a pair of glasses earlier this week. If he did oh...

"How did you know about the glasses?" Sam asked curiously. I nodded in agreement as I watched Optimus stand straight and sigh.

"eBay." I looked at Sam.

"Really, Sam? Really?" I glared down at him.

"What? I wouldn't talk, your the one flirting with a robot!" He shot back as he shrugged. I glared colder at him, not wanting to look at Bee, already feeling the blush rise in my cheeks.

"Sam and Ariona Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival. It is your choice to help us" I shivered. Wonderful we are key to Earth's survival. Pretty bad when I can't even keep a gold fish alive for more than a week.

"Sam you better have those glasses or I swear I will chase you down the street shooting you with paintballs until your great great grand-children feel the pain!" I growled, climbing to the floor as Bee transformed back into his alt. form. He looked pale as he talked to Mikaela. I got into the driver's seat and smirked.

_**"I love it when you t-talk dirty!"**_ I heard a bunch of shows say.

"Shut up bee, or else your next!" I felt the seatbelt snake itself over me and tighten as the seat fit perfectly to my body.

**_"I-is that a t-threat, or a p-p-promise?"_** I heard a his voice say. I rolled my eyes and smiled. 'Only you would say a thing like that Bee.'

* * *

**_Okay, I kept my promise :) What did you think? Let me know! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE 3_**

**_Okay next deal. _**

**_8 reviews = new chapter_**

**_How does that sound? _**

**_I want to thank every single person who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited/ or even just talked about this. You guys are the reason I am still writing this. It makes me happy to read reviews and such. _**

**_Also just a question to throw out there. The Wanted? What do you think of them? Ah I love Nathan Syke 3_**

**_Okay off topic ;) Review! _**

**_I love you all_**

**_- Gabriel 3_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay I am back, here we go :)**_

_**I don't own transformers**_

* * *

As we pulled down out street, I realized I had run away from home, and according to Sam, Ron and Judy were going crazy trying to find me. I sighed as we pulled up next to the house.

"Okay, I am going to go get the glasses, you two stay here and make sure they don't do anything.. 'stupid!'" Sam mumbled as he franticly ran a hand through his hair and ran toward the door. I sighed and looked over toward Mikaela. She seemed to have a scared expression written on her face.

"Um.. Mikaela are you okay?" I asked quietly, not wanting Ron or anyone to hear.

Huh? Oh yeah, you know, crazy boy, weird ass aliens and everything that happens."

"Oh you don't know the half of it" I giggled as she smiled. I walked over to find Sam trying to get Ron to stay in the house. I was about to walk over there when I remembered what he said. I could feel memories running through my mind as I raced back around the house.

"Why oh why did you guys have to leave me?" I whispered as I sat with my back touching the house.

"Ariona?" A deep voice sounded from above me. I looked up to see Optimus standing there, concern filling his optics I learned they were called.

"Huh?" I mumbled, wiping some of the tears away and standing up.

"Why are you leaking?" He asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"Leaki- Oh you mean crying. Um... just thinking about some things that happened a long time ago" He nodded as he brought a finger to my face.

"Bee has told us about your parental units being off lined. We are truly sorry, but Ariona, you have people who love you very much. Sam cares greatly for you, your family, I even know someone you met recently has great feelings for you as well." He whispered quietly.

"T-Thank you Optimus, I-it means a lot coming from you. Um.. You better go check on Sam, I think I need some time to think if you don't mind" I smiled slightly at him. He nodded and walked back towards the others. I rested my head on my knees as I breathed. I just need to start over.

"S-sweet hea-a-art?" I heard a scratchy voice. I looked up to see Bee's warm blue eyes.

"Oh, H-hey B-bee. W-What's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and smiling up at him.

"W-what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on the ground in-front of me. I didn't even think twice before jumping up and climbing into his hand. He lifted me up to his face and nuzzled me slightly. I smiled and before I could stop myself, I leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He froze and starred wide eyed 'or in this case, wide optic'.

"S-sorry" I mumbled as I looked away. He didn't say anything but just nodded as he walked back over toward the others. I laughed as I saw Sam and Ironhide arguing about Mojo peeing on his foot.

"H-hey Bee would you lift me up to my room? I think I need to put on some different clothes" I chuckled as I looked down at my outfit. I had a blue hoodie, and a loose pair of jeans, that might I add was ripped in different places.

**"O-of course A-angel**" He smiled as he brought me up to his eye level.

**"W-what room?"** He asked, glancing between Sam and I's room. I smiled and pointed over toward mine. He nodded and placed me gently on the window seal.

"Thanks Bee!" I smiled, kissing his cheek once more, this time watching his reaction. I saw his optics shine a brighter color and a certain purr coming from his chest. I giggled and ran into my room, shutting the blind so I could change without any 'peeping Toms'. I grabbed a yellow T-shirt with a black leather jacket. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and my work boots. I looked in the mirror and laughed at how much I reminded myself of Bee's hologram. I toke my hair out of it's low bun and quickly threw it in a side braid. I was ready for and Decepticon punks. As Ironhide told me they were called. I heard a soft whirl sound from outside the window. I smiled to myself as I ran over and looked through the blind. I was met with a glowing blue light.

"Hello" I laughed as he smiled down at me.

**"R-Ready t-to g-g-go?"** He asked, using his real voice. I nodded and climbed onto his awaiting hand.

"Hey Bee? If you have voice problems like Ratchet said, why do you use your real voice with me and the radio with everyone else?" He shrugged slightly as a bluish tint came to his cheeks.

**"B-because y-your s-s-special t-to me. O-others n-not so m-much"** I blushed as he set me on his shoulder.

"Alright, but how come I'm so special? Huh? Sam's your watch, why am I so special?" He looked over at me and winked.

**"Cause your m-my a-angel!"** He mumbled as he continued walking. I smiled as we continued over. I heard Judy and Ron yelling at something Sam did. I sighed, Sam didn't deserve to be screamed at.

"Hey Bee? Can you put me in my room again, I need to go and save Sam from my aunt and uncle" He stopped and shook his head 'no.'

"No? Well, why not?" I pouted, crossing my arms and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

**"B-because that r-rat hurt y-you. I-I won't l-let that h-happen a-again!"** I smiled slightly as I rubbed his cheek softly.

"Bumblebee, it's fine. He won't say anything okay? And if he does, your right outside if I need you I will call. Okay?" He whirled sadly as he looked at me.

**"P-promise?"** He whispered, placing his forehead gently on mine.

"I-I um... P-promise" I mumbled, trying to get over the fact that Bee was this close. He smiled slightly as he rubbed his head gently against mine. I giggled as his metal grew warm and he pulled away.

"Be right back" I waved as I ran from my room and into Sam as he was going downstairs.

"Where have you been?" He asked grumpily.

"Antarctica" I giggled as I skipped past him and downstairs to meet many men in black suits talking with Ron and Judy. The main guy I'm guessing saw Sam and stepped around my uncle so he could get a good look.

"How ya' doin' son? You, uh, filed a stolen car report last night, correct?"

"Our car's back now, though..." Sam tried to say but was interrupted by

The man laughed quite loudly and I flinched, "It doesn't matter if it came back, but we do believe it's a matter of national security."

Dad stepped in, "If it's a matter of national security, then talk with _me_, not my children." I looked over at Sam and Mikaela and saw they were just as confused as me. I looked back over at the original man in the suit, he was conversing with another colleague it seemed. Turning back to us, he nodded and clasped his hands,

"Alright, son, you and miss bumblebee need to come with us." I smirked at the name. I guess i did resemble a bumblebee, but him calling me that reminded me of Bee.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Ron held up his hands, "Can we please get an explanation? You are not taking my son and niece!"

The 'main' guy looked over at Ron with a glare, "Sir, we are asking politely. Back off."

The man in front of man at the door came over and grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear. The original man grabbed a device and pointed at over at Sam.

"Come over here for a minute Son" He smiled slightly as he gestured Sam over.

"O-okay" was his shaky response. The guy held up the device and soon it started beeping rapidly.

"14 rads! Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" He shouted. Suddenly men were grabbed me, Sam, Mikaela, Ron, Judy and even poor little Mojo.

Before I could say anything I was stuffed into a van with Sam and Mikaela and we sped off down the street.

"You okay Ari?" Sam asked softly, taking my hand in his.

"I-I'm fine, a little mixed up but I'm fine non the less." I answered, squeezing his hand gently.

"Soo... Ladiesman217. That's your eBay username, correct?" 'Main' guy asked, sitting with his back toward the front of the car so he was starring right at us. I sighed remembering Sam making that eBay username.

"Y-yeah but it was a typo and I just went with it, y'know," Sam stuttered probably trying to make sure Mikaela wouldn't think badly of him. Suddenly he pulled out a phone and he pressed 'okay' and I heard Sam's voice come through, saying something about his car coming alive and him following it.

So, does it sound familiar?" 'main' dude asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ladiesman," Mikaela sneered. I sighed and looked out the window. 'Where are the autobots? Did they get taken too?' I worried as I froze thinking of Bee getting in danger. I honestly don't know why I have become so attached to him. We have only known one another for a few days, but I feel like I have known him my life. 'God, I sound like Bella from Twilight'

"This morning, you told the police officers at the station that your car.. transformed. Enlighten me," he grinned creepily.

"W-well, here's the thing. 'Cause it was a total misunderstanding!" Sam sputtered "Our car was stolen from us. F-From our home!"

"Uh-huh? Really," He didn't look convinced.

"But it's fine now! It's back!" Sam smiled uneasily.

"Well, not by itself!" Mikaela added.

"Yeah, 'cause that'd be crazy!" Sam shouted, bursting into a fit of forced, slightly crazed laughter. I laughed with them, trying to make it believable when 'main' guy suddenly went poker face.

"Seriously kids, what do you know about aliens?" Sam and Mikaela just stared at him, while I rolled my eyes.

"What, like E.T? A Martian? Please." Sam said laughing slightly.

"Urban legend," Mikaela said a-matter-of-factly. The 'Main' guy turned with a sigh and reached back into his jacket pocket, pulling out a badge, and holding it in front of us. It said 'Simmons' on it.

"You see this? This is a "do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it" badge," Where was this guys mother, I'd love to have a long talk with her about his behavior. "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Sam opened his mouth but Mikaela retorted before he could say anything, "You know what? Ignore him. He's just pissy 'cause he's gotta go back to guarding the mall."

"You! With the training bra! I wouldn't be talking, missy. Not with your daddy's parole coming up."

"Parole?" Sam asked gaping at her.

"It's nothing!" She mumbled glaring at Simmons.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"Y'know the cars my Dad had me work on? They weren't always ours," She explained, going quiet when she was done.

"You stole cars?" Sam practically shouted.

"Yeah, well, sometimes my dad couldn't afford a babysitter so he had to take me along," Mikaela sounded defeated.

"She's got her own Juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal! Criminals are hot,"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I shouted, reaching a hand out and slapping his face.

"She is like 17! You are like 70! That is just Nasty! Does your mother know you talk with that dirty mouth of yours!" I shouted, feeling my face go red with anger.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME LITTLE LADY! I bet your uncle and aunt are happy that you got taken away! They just didn't want a little orphan on their property!" He snarled. I was about to scream bloody murder at him, but suddenly the car crashed into something huge.

Suddenly, two metal hands crushed the windows and closed around the top of the car, lifting it off the ground.

"You a-holes are in trouble now! Let me introduce you to my friend"

"Optimus Prime" I stated happily looking up into the angry eyes of Optimus.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus sounded pissed! Simmons gulped while staring wide-eyed at Optimus. Soon we were surrounded by the rest of the autobots. Jazz did something and lifted all of the guns the men had with a magnet of some kind. Simmons looked around and gawked at the sight.

"Woah!" He turned to Optimus and almost squeaked when he got down on his level, "H-hi there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"L-look. There are S Seven protocols, okay?" Simmons hands remained up, "I'm not authorized to talk to you except to tell you I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Get out of the car!" Optimus commanded

"Me? You want me to-..." Simmons stuttered.

"NOW!" I jumped slightly at his voice. I turned around and saw Mikaela helping Sam with his handcuffs, then doing mine.

"Oh, so you're good now with hand cuffs?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him in shock, but looked and Mikaela wondering her answer.

"Sam, Ari, I have a record for not turning in my Dad. When have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" she snarled. I gasped. Sam knew it to as he frowned.

"W-when h-have I sacrificed a-anything? A-a perfect l-life? I DON'T HAVE PARENTS!" I screamed in her face. I knew it was mean but that broke me. She looked down sadly.

"I don't have parents Mikaela. My parents died because of me! Do you think it is easy for a 12 year old to grow up without a mom or dad. Who was going to help me pick out clothes for the first day of school. Who was going to hug me and tell me it's alright when my first boyfriend breaks up with me? Do NOT talk about me and perfect lives, because my life is far from that!" I growled, stomping away from the two. I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I remembered all of the memories of my parents. I yelped loudly as I was picked up and set on a hard yellow surface. I turned to see I was sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder.

**"S-sweetheart? W-whats the m-matter?"** He asked with concern deep in his optics as he starred into my eyes.

"N-nothing Bee. I was just thinking" I mumbled, wiping my eyes. 'Damn I cry a lot' I thought as I giggled softly.

**"Y-You need to stop doing that so much!"** I heard him chuckle lightly as he smiled. I laughed along with him as I butted my shoulder against his head. He whirled like he was offended and placed a hand on his chest as though he was hurt.

"Oh shut it ya big lug!" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, 'best I could', and hugged him. I smiled as he nuzzled my body and walked back over to the others.

Sam looked at Simmons and glared.

"Where's sector seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons answered with a grin. I was about to say something when Bee pushed something in his 'lower regions' and suddenly a urine type substance poured out and hit Simmons on the head.

"Bumblebee! Stop lubricating the man!" Optimus suddenly said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I could see in his optics that he was trying to hold back a smile. Bumblebee stopped but I saw in his eyes that he enjoyed it and was trying not to laugh.

"Bee!" I laughed out loud, pointed down at Simmons soggy figure.

**"W-what?"** he said innocently. I smirked and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"You bad boy!" I giggled, him placing his forehead onto mine.

**"I-I'll b-be your b-bad bot, j-just say the w-w-word!"** He winked at me, rubbing his forehead gently onto mine.

"Oh shut up!" I giggled pulling away from him, only to be pulled right back to where I was met with some of the prettiest blue optics. He smiled and rubbed his head against mine.

**"I-I wasn't d-done a-angel"** I blushed and climbed off of his hand and onto the ground once he had set me there. I was about to tell Sam something when I heard helicopters.

"Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide yelled as he punched the ground, taking out all of the SUV's coming toward the group of autobots. The Autobots all transformed and drove off except for Optimus. He walked over to us quickly and bent down to us, hand extended, palm up.

"Up you get." He spoke as we all climbed into his awaiting hand. He stood up and placed us on his shoulder. I held tightly to one of this smokestacks as he ran toward a bridge a little ways in the distance. Once he reached it, he climbed up so he was facing down toward the ground.

I heard Optimus sigh. "Easy you three." I nodded, trying to stay calm and hold on tight. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Mikaela slip and grab Sam's hand keeping them from falling.

"Sam!" I screamed, reaching out and grabbing his hand, only for him to pull my down with them. We were falling as if in slow motion. 'I can't believe this is how I am going to die' I wanted to die so many times before, but now I want to grow up and find love. When I thought of that I saw one image in my mind. 'Bee!'. I was taken out of my thought when I felt a warm hand wrap it's way around my body, saving me from hitting the hard ground.

"Bee?" I whispered, looking up at my beloved friend. He set Sam and Mikaela down and quickly kneeled down. Before I knew it, I saw a bundle of sparks appear in front of me. Soon enough Bee's hologram was standing before me. I knew he wasn't solid but I didn't care. I reached for him and tried my best to wrap my arms around his torso. All though my body went through him, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and tried to return my hug.

"Oh Bee, I was so scared!" I mumbled looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"I promise you Ariona, no harm will ever come to you while my spark is still alit. If something did, I don't think I could survive." He whispered, moving his hand as though brushing my cheek. I smiled and watched as he dissolved into sparks. I was about to say something when a cable of some sort wrapped it's way around his arm and pulled, making him fall down onto the ground in pain. I heard Sam yelling for them to stop. I heard Mikaela do the same but I couldn't. It hurt me more than anything to see them doing this to him. When he had done nothing wrong! They kept shooting him, but he would never go down until one shot his left foot and jerked him foot out from under him, causing his to flip onto his chest. A few guys ran out of no where and began freezing Bee with these odd looking guns. Bee let out pain filled whirrs which made my blood run cold.

"STOP!" I screeched, running toward his face and holding onto him for dear life.

"Bee? Bee? D-don't worry. I-I won't let them h-hurt you!" I said, trying to get closer to his face. He nuzzled his face into my body as he whirled sadly.

**"A-angel, g-go they w-will g-get y-you too!"** He whispered. I could feel the tears running down my face as I rested my forehead on his.

"I lost people I love, I won't lose the one I love the most!" I whispered. He looked at me shocked, but before i could hear his reply I was ripped from his grasp and dragged over to where I saw Simmons smirking at me.

"Glad to see me?" He laughed I lifted my foot and kicked him in the balls.

"Nope! And I don't think you damn ball did either!" I growled as they threw me in s SUV with Sam and Mikaela.

"I won't lose you Bee. I c-can't!" I whispered as I watched them take the person I care for the most away. If only I realized I was truly in love with Bee sooner!

* * *

_**Okay, so It's late, I just got done writing a 5 page essay for school, If is sucks, tell me. I can always re-write this chapter. If you liked it tell me, if you didn't tell me. **_

_**If we get to 55 reviews I will post a new chapter so it is up to you guys to review. GOOD LUCK 3**_

**_No flames please, I apologize for any grammer/spelling errors._**

**_Love you all - Gabriel_**


	10. note

_**Alright, I am sorry this isn't a update but I just need to say this. :(**_

_**I am so so SO Sorry If anyone out there thinks of me as a 'review whore'. I HONESTLY did not mean anything by it. I just love reading your guy's reviews. If honestly makes me happy reading them. I promise I won't do it again!**_

_**Other than that, I hope no one thinks Ariona is a Mary-sue. And if she is, I am sorry, but she is my character and I have reasons to write what she does and acts. I hope this note doesn't make anyone this un-highly of me, or think of me as a Bitch, but honestly I just got a review from someone and I thank them for reviewing, but as I said before, no flames. If you have something to say like that, please PM me! I will gladly reply. But don't call me out in front of others. Please!**_

_**I hope you all still read this, even after my little rant. I am truly sorry for any inconveniences. I Swear I never meant anything by it. I saw lots of other good authors do it, so I tried it. I apologize deeply.**_

**_I guess that's all. I love your criticism but please PM me, I would be happy to talk to you about it and hopefully learn from my mistakes. Please._**

**_Thanks for all of the readers and hopefully the people I can still call my followers._**

**_I love you all, truly I do,_**

**_-Gabriel :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_You guys are amazing you know that! 3 Like seriously! I had my doubts about his story but you guys really made me feel special. I honestly don't know how to thank you guys! :)_**

**_Here is the next chapter. Oh also the new story is a tie between the twins/oc and a ratchet/oc_**

**_I DO NOT own transformers (Sadly)_**

* * *

Sometime through the ride, I fell asleep on Sam's shoulder, him gently rubbed lazy circles on my hand.

_I dreamed that I was in a field my parents and I used to go to. Only thing was, my parents were standing over on the far side smiling and laughing with... Bee? He was in his alt form, but his hologram was standing there smiling and laughing along with my parents. I smiled softly as I walked toward them._

_"Ah, hello sweetpea" My dad said as he brought me into a one armed hug._

_"Uh.. Hi dad?" I murmured, still trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not. He chuckled as he walked behind mom and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and kissed his cheek._

_"Hey angel" I heard a soothing voice say from my right. I turned toward the voice and smiled._

_"Bee?" I asked, trying to get over how handsome he looked. He was standing before me in a black suit, black dress pants, black shoes, but had a bright yellow tie running down from his neck. His blonde hair was messed up like he just got out of bed, but it worked perfectly for his features. Finally I saw his loving smile and beautiful blue eyes starring down at me._

_"It's me, you never told me how funny your parents were, they are amazing!" He chuckled as he gave my parents a hug. I gaped at him as he did this. Finally it hit me... Bee touched them, and didn't go through._

_"D-did you just touch them and n-not go through?" I asked, not being able to believe my eyes. He smiled and nodded, holding his arms open wide as if inviting me into a warm embrace. Well I didn't wait long before I launched myself into his strong arms. My arms wrapped themselves tightly around his torso while his came over my shoulder, pulling me deep into his chest. I couldn't help but giggle as I nuzzled my forehead against his chest._

_"What are you a kitten?" he chuckled, making a deep rumbling come from his chest. I looked up and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and purred, just to make him laugh. He laughed whole-heartily and pulled me back a little so he could see into my eyes._

_"Ariona, there is something I really need to tell you" He whispered, gently cupping my cheek in his warm hand._

_"Hmmm" I murmured watching as he slowly leaned closer._

_"I am in l-"_

_"_ARIONA!" I heard someone shout in my ear. I jumped up and screamed. I looked over to see Sam shaking me with a worried expression on his face.

"S-sam?" I whispered. He nodded and pointed out our window. We weren't in our local neighborhood, we were at the... Hoover Dam?

"Sam are we at the Hoover Dam?" I whispered, scooting a little closer to him. He nodded and was about to reply when the men who had taken us pulled the doors open and told us to follow them. I stepped out and couldn't help but shut my eyes. The sun was out and shining and it was quiet beautiful. If only I was here on better terms.

"Hey son, I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot. Would you like anything to eat? Mocha? Hot chocolate macchiato? Ho-ho?" Simmons asked as we walked up to him.

"How about you give me my effin car!" I growled, trying to take a step closer, only to be held back by Sam and Mikaela.

"I am NOT talking to you young lady!" He sneered in my face. I was bright red with anger but swallowed it and glanced at Mikaela.

"First I'll take my car, my parents, and oh- her record?" Sam said as he pointed to a surprised Mikaela, "That has to be gone, like forever."

Simmons sighed and motioned for us to follow, "I'll take you to your car."

"Thanks," Mikaela smiled at Sam. I smiled as I grabbed his hand with her holding his other. We walked toward the entrance of the Dam and I was in awe. It was extraordinary. We walked in and were met by a small group of military men. I saw a dark skinned one and a man with a slight stubble standing more in front, more or likely the leaders. I smiled slightly as I caught the man with the stubble's eyes. He returned it and moved his eyes back to Simmons.

"All right, to summarize the situation we're all in right now: you've all had contact with NBE's," Well, Simmons, that was vague.

"NBE's?" A dark-skinned, broad-shouldered soldier asked, Simmons soon turned his head over his shoulder for a split second.

"Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms," He walked even faster. I rolled by eyes as I was being pulled faster by Sam and Mikaela.

"What you're about to see is completely classified. You will not breathe a word of this to anyone that is not in this room, you hear?" We all nodded cautiously. Truthfully, I was a little uneasy. I actually wish Bee was here standing beside me, or even better, me sitting upon his shoulder. Nodding, Simmons turned and unlatched the door. Walking into a very large room, I gasped at the sight. It was a huge robot like the autobots, but it was more horrific looking. I recognized him from what Optimus showed us in the ally. He was Megatron, leader of the decepticons.

"We think he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably over a few thousand years ago," Simmons motioned to the monitors and people that were working all around Megatron's body, then to the entire room, "We shipped him here to this facility in 1934. We call him NBE One."

"Well, sir, I don't mean to interrupt you or correct you on everything you know but," Sam said in a weird bold/scared tone, "That's Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." I saw Simmons growl and try to argue with Sam. I just looked around the room, 'where could Bee be?'.

"Okay, Where is our car?" I growled, pointing a finger at Simmons.

"You car is confiscated," He sneered, turning back at me.

"Then un-confiscate it," I sneered back. Simmons shook his head and began to walk away, ignoring my comments. Simmons walked to the front of the group and turned to the rest of us.

"We don't know why he's here or-."

"The AllSpark." Sam stated.

"The what?"

"The AllSpark. Mr NBE One over there, aka Megatron," He aimed that at Simmons, "that's what they call him, followed it to Earth. He wants to use it to create a new army out of Earth's technology and take over the Universe. Yep."

"You know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes. THe main guy sighed, turned, and beckoned with his right hand.

"Follow me."

* * *

"They have to lock us in here." Simmons stated as we were all herded into a room with a bax in the middle. Turning towards him, Simmons walked towards the box,

"Anyone have a mechanical device? Blackberry? Key alarm?"

The dark-skinned guy from the helicopter tossed Simmons a phone. He placed the cell in the box and then turned around to hand out a bunch of odd-looking goggles to everyone in the room. Simmons pressed a button and a robotic arm shot a bit of energy into the phone. I watched as a tiny robot started running around, shooting mini guns and rockets. Simmons muttered something about it breaking the box and sent another wave of energy into the robot. We all sighed and removed our goggles.

"That thing was really creepy!" I breathed. Sam nodded and I got a few mutters of approval. Suddenly, the walls and ground shook, the lights flickering for a fraction of a second. We all froze and looked at Simmons, who pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"What's going on up there, Banachek?" He stated, almost sounded as pissed off as when I payed his men parts a visit with my foot.

"Power's gone out in the NBE One hangar, " I froze, NBE One, Megatron

"What?" If Simmons could get any louder, he'd put screeching baboons to shame.

"The back up generator is just not gonna cut it!" Banachek replied, sounding more frantic. Suddenly the man with the stubble ran up to him and asked Simmons "Do you guys have an arms room?"

Simmons nodded and ran out of the room without a word. We all followed suit, I was gripping onto Sam's arm as we rushed down a hall way into a large room with very heavy artillery, I felt his pulse going just as fast as mine was. The soldiers were busy at work with the weapons and I just stood next to Sam, who was staring wide-eyed at everything. Suddenly, the lights flickered once more and everyone froze for a millisecond. A sudden thought burst into my head and Sam marched over to Simmons, "Take us to our car."

"Didn't we already have this conversation? Your car is con-fi-scat-ed," he enunciated. I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Then un-confiscate it. If we already had this conversation, then why are you not taking us to our freaking car?" My rage was beginning to rise once more.

"Because we don't know what the hell it's gonna do if we let it near this thing!" Simmons voice rose with my own, leaning ferociously over me.

"YOU don't know what Bee will do, I do. Take. Me. To. Bee NOW! Or else I will shove my foot up your ass!" I enunciated at Simmons, getting really close to his face.

"No," He growled, his own fists beginning to coil. I felt a hand yank on my arm and I was pulled to Sam's side. Simmons looked like he wanted to hit me but the soldier with the stubble got back in his face. He pushed him into the car behind him and another soldier pointed his gun at him. Suddenly, everyone had guns drawn. I gulped and paled, a bad feeling in my gut as the military continued to argue with each other. Smirking slightly, a man with slicked back hair looked at Simmons.

"I suggest you do what they say. Losing's really not an option for these guys," Simmons looked at him and then at the soldier, then did that twice more before nodding.

"Okay, okay. You wanna lay the fate of the world on the kids Camaro? Hey, that's cool," the soldier let him up and Simmons leered over me as he walked past. Looking at Sam once more before dashing after Simmons. He led us to a large door where I could faintly hear whines and cries of pain.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed as I rushed through the door. I froze in my spot as I saw the horrific scene infront of me.

"M-My p-poor B-Bumblebee!" I cried out as I saw the bot I love being tortured right in front of my eyes. 'Oh someone's going to get their ass whopped!'

* * *

_**Okay, so it wasn't very long but I just kind of wanted to do this to show you guys how much your kind words mean to me. :) I honeslty don't know what to say.**_

_**I really want to say thanks to MorgyWorgy and Makkenna Witwicky. You guys really made me see that I was still doing an okay job, and I shouldn't let someone get to me. It really means a lot! :)**_

_**And to the guest who commented, I honestly am glad you said what you said, but next time, please don't call me a review Whore. I would gladly appreciate that, I am NOT calling you out by any means, just I don't know how else to talk to you. **_

_**So please Comment/favorite/follow :)**_

_**Love you all**_

_**- Gabriel**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, I know I haven't been on here for a while, I apologize! I have had OGT's and tests out the wah zoo! -_- But here is the next chapter. Hey guys, should I make a sequel or not, next chapter will probably be the last one 0_o**_

_**I do NOT own Transformers! (only Ariona)**_

* * *

I didn't waist anytime. I ran full speed toward the people who were spraying this cold gas onto Bee's limp body. He was laying on this metal examining table with sharp rods pointing down towards him from the ceiling.

"Get away from him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tackling the closest person who was spraying. I rolled us over until I was on top.

"You son of a monkey eating Bitch!" I growled at him as I was about to punch my target in the nose when I was quickly lifted up into the air and set gently onto a hard surface. I looked up and saw concerned blue optics.

"B-Bee?" I chocked as I saw the one bot I had wanted to see for the past day. He nodded slightly as he looked down gently at me. I smiled and used my finger to beckon him down toward me. He slowly lowered his face down toward mine and smiled slightly. I jump up toward him and wrapped me arms as best they could around his neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the falling of tears.

"I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left, I could've saved y-you" I sobbed into his neck cables and he gently ran a finger over my back in a soothing speed. He slowly back away, looking deep into my eyes and running a finger over my cheek gently.

**"Y-You c-couldn't d-do anything a-angel. You did the b-best thing e-ever. Y-you saved yourself!"** He whispered in his real voice. I smiled and was about to say something when I heard guns cock behind me. Bee looked up quickly and I saw the loving look leave his eyes and turn to anger. He cupped me in his hand and brought me up to his chest protectively. Bee narrowed his optics as he activated his arm cannon and pointed at the men below.

"Stop!" I heard Sam and the main guy yell to the soldiers who all looked terrified of Bee. I tried to look over Bee finger, but it was no use. I just stood there hoping they would get the picture and not hurt Bee.

"Ariona, can you please get him to you know, put that thing away!" Sam yelled from his place on the ground. I sighed to myself as I looked up to find Bee's face plate down and him growling slightly.

"Bee?" I asked, gently tapping his chest. He didn't move an inch or even noticed me. "Bee!" I yelled a little louder, pounding the metal harder than I did the first time, but still got the same results.

"BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed loud enough for the people of Atlantis to hear. He shook his head and looked down towards me.

"Bee, there not going to hurt you any more. I promise! Just put your cannon thingy away. The Cube is here as well as Megatron!" I yelled up to him, trying to coax him into putting his weapon away. He slowly, and I mean slowly, put away his cannon and brought me up to his face.

**"F-for you"** He whispered as he nodded to Sam. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks as we followed Sam and the soldiers to the room with the cube.

"Bee, you have to put me down" I whispered into his audio receptor as we came to a stop in front of the cube. He shook his head and starred intensely at me.

**"N-Never again!"** He growled as he looked away and raised both arms toward the cube. In a matter of seconds, and a lot of funky origami folding, the cube was about 4 times as big as a cube.

**"Message from Starfleet, Captain… Let's get to it."** Bee said, addressing the Captain.

"He's right, we stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away, we're gonna sneak that Cube outta here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city." Lennox said as he walked off with his soldiers. Bee set me down and handed me the cube. I starred in awe as he transformed into the camaro I love so much. I ran to the drivers door and jumped in.

**"I-I am s-so glad y-our safe s-sweetheart."** I heard a scratchy voice say through the radio. I smiled and kissed the middle of the steering wheel while Sam and Mikaela climbed into his alt form. We soon were speeding down the road, followed by Lennox's army vehicles. I was then met with an amazing sight. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz were all driving on the opposite side of the road, but soon did a u-ey and were now following close behind.

"The whole family's here!" I giggled as I looked through the rear view mirror. I felt the seat shudder underneath me in almost a silent chuckle. I laughed quietly, not wanting to get any attention from Sam nor Mikaela. Soon we made our way to Mission City and all of the autobots transformed into their real forms. I looked around and saw the terrified people running into buildings and trying to get away from the soon to be busy city streets. I was pulled back into a warm chest and squeezed like a teddy bear. I turned around and saw Sam with his eyes shut tightly.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked as I lightly ran my hand over his head. He looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"I just wanted to make sure we were still best friends. You know, after the arguments you had with dad, I never got t comfort you. I feel as though I have f-failed as a brother" He whimpered as he held me tighter against him. I felt tears prick my eyes as I tightly squeezed him back.

"Sam, you did everything right, I honestly couldn't have a better step-brother. Truth is, when I ran out that night, I didn't get help from a friend like you think. I got help from... Bee." I glanced up at him and saw his face grow blank.

"He gave me the comfort I had been seeking Sam. Bee means more to me than you will ever know" I whispered gently to him, playing with some of the hair on the back of his neck. He glanced at Bee, who was standing next to Ironhide and looking towards Lennox and the rest of the soldiers.

"You love him don't you?" He asked suddenly, looking me dead in the eyes. I felt a blush rise into my cheeks and looked down to the ground.

"Ariona? Do you love him?" Sam asked a little softer, gently lifting my chin with his finger. I looked over at Bee, and saw he was staring at us. He looked so curious, and almost envious. I smiled slightly as I locked eyes/optics with him, his faceplates rose as his optics shown a brighter blue than I had seen. I looked back at Sam and smiled.

"Yes Sam, I love him, more than anything else in the world!" I stated confidently, not being able to hide the massive blush rising over my face. He nodded and hugged me tightly, spinning me around in a circle.

"I'm glad you found someone! But I swear, if you guys do that lovey dovey crap in front of me, I will throw up!" I giggled as he playfully groaned.

"Thanks Sam" I whispered gently into his ear as we separated. He smiled back as he ran over toward Mikaela. Green smoke was soon filling the streets as the soldiers and autobots were all watching a jet fly by, being lower toward the buildings than most.

"It's Starscream! Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide yelled as he pointed over toward the jet. In a flash of light, we were all thrown down toward the ground. I groaned as I picked myself up off of the cold hard ground. _(Ha ha, taylor swift)_ I opened my eyes to the blinding light of the sun. Yells from soldiers, and groans from innocent people who were caught in the blast. I looked around for some recognizable person, when I heard a sound that I never wanted to hear again.

"Bee?" I whispered to myself as I quickly looked around for the yellow and black autobot. Soon enough I found him, but w-without legs.

"Oh Bee!" I sobbed as I ran as fast as I could over to him. He looked up and whirled sadly. I wiped my eyes and gently pressed myself against his face. I felt him gently nuzzle himself closer to my small body.

"Oh Bee, I - I have - w-where is, R-Ratchet!" I screamed as I looked around for the green rescue hummer. I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a hand wrap around my body and press me against a hard surface. Bee's face was starring intently back at me.

"Oh Bee" I whimpered, resting my forehead against his. "I-I can't lose you" I whispered as I kissed his forehead. I looked around for something to help him when I spotted it.

'Perfect!'

* * *

_**Bum Bum Buuuuuum! Cliffhanger! :D Actually you probs know whats coming but oh well.**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes, or just pure suckyness. I feel like crap and what not! THanks for everyone who is supporting me in this story and reading it. I love you all! Really I do! :) Remember, please comment if you want a sequel! PLEASE! :D**_

_**-Gabriel! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hiya guys! I haven't posted a new chapter in a while and I wanted to write the FINAL chapter of Auto-what Sweetness. :( But do not fret my dear friends. If enough people ask for a sequel, I will write a book 2 that would follow the second movie. I just want to thanks everyone who has followed this story from the begging and made this all possible. I love you all and enjoy reading. :)**_

**_I don't own Transformers. Only Ariona. (Please don't steal, if you wish to use her, ask first :))_**

* * *

I ran over and saw Mikaela climbing into an old tow-truck.

"Need a lift?" she asked as she got it running. I nodded quickly and jumped into the passenger seat. She turned the truck around and pulled up beside a beat up Bee. I wanted to cry at the way he looked, but I knew I had to stay strong. I walked over to Mikaela and helped pick up some of the heavy chains. As she was getting his torso and hips, I was climbing up onto his shoulders to connect the chains there.

**"Sweetheart?" **I heard a voice ask from my right. I turned and saw Bee' starring at me sadly. I cocked my head slightly and crawled closer to his head.

"What's wrong Bee?" He shook his head as he brought a hand up around my body and brought me closer.

"**Y-Y-You need to stay safe. I-If you got h-hurt... I-I don't think I can m-make i-it"** I cut him off by placing a hand over his 'mouth'. I glared at him and kept my hand on his face.

"Bee' I am not going anywhere! Now shut up and let me finish this so Mikaela and I can get you out of here." He shook his head once again and I looked up at him in confusion. I dropped my hand and my eyes widened when I saw his face moving closer.

"**I-I care d-deeply for you A-ariona, s-so you better s-stay safe!" ** He spoke in his real voice. I felt tears prickle my eyes and I nodded.

"I-I care about you t-to bee! More than y-you will know!" I whispered as I gently leaned in and kissed his 'mouth'. I felt him stiffen slightly, but soon felt him relax. I heard a low purr come from his chest. I pulled back and smiled.

"Now let's get you out of here" He looked as though in a daze as I climbed from his shoulder and onto the ground. I looked around and saw Sam had been given the Allspark and was now running toward a building with Ironhide and Ratchet close behind.

"Stay safe Sammy!" I whispered as Bee' was lifted up into the back the truck. I saw Jazz starting to get in a fight with Megatron. Megatron... He just looked as scary as when Optimus showed us that hologram.

"Mikaela, get Bee out of here. I need to do something!" I shouted as I pointed toward Bee.

"What?!" I heard her yell from the driver's seat. "Are you out of your damn mind! Get into the Freaking truck!" she screamed as she looked back with worry in her eyes. I shook my head and looked toward Bee. He was glaring at me, and when our eyes/optics met, he raised a single finger and beckoned me toward him. I wanted nothing more than to run into his hands and be close to him, but I knew I had to do something. I shook my head and blew a kiss at him.

"Mikaela, keep him safe, and Bee, I-I need you to know, I-I love you!" I yelled as I turned on my heel and ran toward Lennox. I heard a angry whirl come from behind me, and the sound of a truck being rocked. I ignored them as I ran toward Lennox's team.

"Ariona? What in God's name are you doing here?" Epps said in surprise as he looked upon me. I pointed up to Megatron, who now had Jazz by the feet.

"Someone save him! Please, just shoot Megatron! Please! You Have to do something!" I screamed as I started running toward the building they were on.

"NO!" I screamed as I heard Megatron snarl at my new friend. All of a sudden a huge 'boom!' was set off and I saw Megatron get hit with something and let Jazz fall to the ground. I smiled as I saw him safe, but before I was able to move, I heard a loud crack above me. I looked up and saw the top of the pilar was destroyed and coming right towards me. I tried to move but my body froze in fear.

"Ariona!" I heard Jazz yell, but I could barely make it out. I closed my eyes and whispered "I love you Bee" before everything went black.

* * *

I could feel people's hands on my arms and legs, I heard people talking loudly and a sound of someone sobbing. S-sam? I thought once I tuned more into the person crying. I pried my eyes open to be blinded by a bright light. After a few moments of getting used to the light, I saw I was surrounded by medical people and Sam was crying over my torso.

"S-Sam?" I croaked as I slowly raised a hand up to his head. He shot up faster than a bullet and looked at me with wide eyes. He quickly grabbed my hand and brought it up to his face.

"Ariona? Shhh It's alright, j-just stay with me. Don't close you eyes. Y-you can't leave us sis, I-i love you!" He was crying but I just couldn't keep my eyes open. I mumbled something incoherent and slipped back off into the black beyond.

* * *

_"Ariona!" I heard a soothing voice call from across the room. I looked around and saw white walls with beautiful gold lights and silver out-linings on the wall. I looked down and saw I was in a simple white dress without shoes. I soon looked up and saw two sights I never thought I would see. My parents. _

_"Momma? Daddy?" I asked as tears began to fall. They both smiled and nodded, holding their arms out toward me. No time was wasted as I launched myself into their arms. _

_"It's so nice to see you angel!" My father whispered into my hair as I pulled back. Suddenly I was hit is a rush of grief. When my dad called me 'angel' it reminded me of Bee. My sweet little Bee. _

_"You too, but how are you guys here? Not that I am not loving the fact that I get to see you guys, but I am confused." I sighed as I intertwined fingers with both of their hands. _

_"Sweetheart, y-you died. After you had those soldiers save Jazz, you were under the pilar, and when it broke, you were under it and didn't get out of the way fast enough." My mother said. I starred at them like they had 4 heads. _

_"I-I'm dead?" I whispered, feeling tears run down my cheeks. I remember all of the times I wished I had died, how many times I wanted to be with my parents. But that was before I met the autobots. That was before the war. Before I met Bumblebee. _

_"Yes, but sweetheart, you have a decision to make." I looked up at my father and raised an eyebrow. "I-I do?" I croaked as I wiped tears away from my eyes to hopefully improve my already blurry vision. He nodded and toke my hand and led me to a sink over in the corner of the room. _

_"Honey, you weren't supposed to die. God isn't ready for you and is giving you a second chance at life. Ariona, you have so much more to live for. Your cousin loves you so much, your aunt and uncle love you. All of the auto-bots have made a place for you in all of their hearts."_

_"Sparks" I giggled as I poked his shoulder. He playfully rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss on the forehead. _

_"Yes honey, sparks. Anyway, if you die, your destiny and another's is destroyed. Besides, if you left, your leaving a certain bot that loves you very much." I smiled softly as I thought of Bee. I looked up at him and smiled. _

_"Are you saying I can go back?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled and nodded._

_"If it is your choice" I smiling widely and jumped into his arms. "I miss you guys more than anything in the world. But I need to go back home, I have to live my life!" I whispered to both of them as my mother joined us. They both smiled and nodded. _

_"We understand baby girl. We will always be with you, and we will see one another day!" My mother smiled as she stepped away from me and pointed to a door on the other side of the room. I smiled and walked toward the door, think about everything that I was missing. 'Bee, I just want to get back home to bee'. I thougt as I opened the door to a room of white. I took one last look at my parents who were holding onto one another and waved. I took a deep breath and walked back into the white, where I felt mind go black._

* * *

"Ugh" I gasped as my eyes popped open. I could hear a heart monitor on my right side and was welcomed by what I would guess a hospital room. I felt something in my throat and I could feel myself starting to cough. I simply unhooked the thing and pulled it out of my throat, resulting in a loud gag.

"Ariona?" I heard from the doorway. I turned to look and saw a red-eyed Sam stare wide-eyed at me. I smiled and nodded, feeling a rush of pain run up my legs. Before I could blink he was over to my side and had me wrapped in his arms.

"Sam? Come on, I was just out for a few hours!" I joked, but regretted as he pulled away to search my eyes.

Ariona, you were in a coma for 4 days. Everyone thought you weren't going to wake up. Ratchet couldn't do anything, and bee, lord don't even get me started on Bee, he has been a wreck. Ever since Ratchet fixed his legs, all he'll do is sit in his alt form, playing sad country songs." Sam admitted as he looked down at my two casted legs. I sighed and felt my heart lurch in pain.

"What happened?" After a while of Sam explaining that I had broken both legs in different places, and that everyone was safe and Megatron was killed, he told me the Doctor said I could start therapy as soon as possible. I just couldn't wait to get out of this hell house.

000000000-(2 weeks Later)-0000000000000000

2 weeks have gone by and I am finally aloud to leave the hospital. I am only on a pair of crutches with one legs wrapped. Sam told me he had a surprise waiting for me in the parking lot, but honestly I didn't care. I missed everyone and couldn't wait to see them. I was lost in thought as Sam helped me out of the hospital and into the parking lot. I had a short pair of shorts on with my yellow T-shirt. The nurses got mad because I rarely let them take it off of my body, but hey, I love this shirt. I looked up and saw a flames Peterbuilt, a yellowish green Hummer, a GMC Topkick, and my favorite little Porsche. But I didn't see my bright yellow camaro. I was startled as I saw 4 men standing together in front of the cars. I saw a man who looked in his early 30's with shaggy black-blue hair and unearthly blue eyes. I noticed his attire was that of flames and knew it had to be Optimus's hologram. The mad beside him was handsome man in his late 20's, with light brown hair and glasses covering blue eyes. Next was a huge man, made out of pure muscle and strength. Short cropped black hair with scars running down the lift side of his face. Then Jazz's. He was the shortest of them all, but not any less handsome. He was an African American with short black hair and bright blue eyes. His appearance just screamed Jazz. I didn't realize Sam had let go of me until I noticed him move over to Optimus's side.

"Hello Ariona" Optimus's deep baratone voice sounded from the hologram as he smiled kindly at me. I returned it and was about to take a step when a strong hand came in contact with my shoulder. I looked over to the person and froze. I was met by a man around my age, maybe a few years older than me with shaggy length blonde hair. There was a faint color of black on the tips but that wasn't what got me off. It was the bright blue eyes shining back at mine, filled with admiration and love.

"B-Bee?" I whispered as I looked up into the man's eyes. He smiled widely and nodded.

"It's me Angel, with a few advancements." He smirked as he laid a hand on the side of my face. I gasped as I felt his hand on the skin. He was solid.

"Bee! I can feel you, like truly feel you!" I said astonished as I dropped my crutches and threw my arms over his neck. He didn't waist anytime in wrapping his strong arms around my waist and burying his face into the crook of my neck.

"How is this possible?" I whispered into his ear and almost melted when I felt his shudder. "This is a holoform, the same thing as the hologram, but solid. I can feel everything you can, almost as thou we are human ourselves." he explained as he lifted his head from my neck and smiled lovingly down at me. I could feel a warm blush rise into my cheeks at the look in his eyes, but didn't dare look away.

"I- I thought I lost you!" He whispered as he brought his forehead down and gently rested it upon mine. I giggled and cupped his cheeks in my hands.

"Bee, you can't get rid of me, no matter how much you want to" He growled deeply and pulled me closer to him. "I would never, EVER, want to get rid of you!" I shuddered at the sound he made. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Good, because you aren't going to" He sighed and smiled down at me, bringing the redness back into my cheeks.

"Ariona, I need to tell you something!" He admitted, pulling my body towards his, until there was literally no space between us.

"W-what is it?" I asked breathlessly as I could feel his warm breath fan over my face.

"I love you more than anything in the world. On Earth or Cybertron. I love you so much it hurts my spark to be away from you! I didn't think I was going to be able to keep going on if you left. After you walked away before Megatron, I could feel my spark breaking. I am here to protect you, to give you everything you would ever need, I-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his. It was a short but loving kiss. I could feel him starting to react but I pulled away to be met with a low growl.

"Bee, I love you too! I always have and always will. And you did give me everything I always wanted. You gave me you, someone who would love me, and me love them." I don't know how long we were smiling at one another until he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his head even tighter. His kisses were slow and loving, as though he was afraid I would slip away. I returned them just as passionately and consistant. I felt him ask for entrance which I happily agreed to and when were about to start our first heavy make-out, I heard a loud cough from behind me. I pulled away from Bee to see a glaring Sam.

"If your going to kiss my step-sister, please don't do it in front of me!" He snapped, but soon smiled as he said it. I giggled and rested my head in Bee's chest. I felt him sigh and kiss the top of my head. I looked up and him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you Bee'" I whispered

"And I love you my angel!" He smiled as he led me to his alt form, which was parked behind Optimus. I was finally going home with the bot I loved and I couldn't be happier.

'Wow, Auto-bots, they are pretty sweet'. I thought as we drove down the long highway, our hands intertwined, and drove towards a new begging and a new story.

* * *

_**TA DA! AUTO-WHAT'S? SWEETNESS IS NOW COMPLETE! I am happy to say I stayed with this through the entire thing. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. You are the ones who made this possible. I just wrote it. **_

_**I want to know what ya'll think about a sequel. I also made a oneshot about Ariona and Bee called, 'You have no idea'. Check it out sweetsparks!**_

_**Thanks again for everything you guys have done and hopefully see you guys on the oneshot and hopefully sequel! :)**_

_**Love Gabriel! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_


End file.
